Angel's cry
by Nightmares are dead
Summary: One-shoot about Alucard & Seras' encounter at Cheddar from Alucard's point of view. Rated T for bad language. AlucardxSeras


**Ok, this is my second fic here. It's based on the first episode of Hellsing (not the OVA). Please do review. **

**Hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, I only wish I did.**

* * *

As the door ripped down I could feel her in there. That inoffensive little angel girl ironically dressed in a police uniform. How on earth did she end up in such a position? How could somebody send such an inoffensive and pure girl to the battle field? They both looked at me. That piece of shit dressed in a priest's dressing had her caught by the neck and she looked somewhat hypnotized, for her look had turned into a vague cry for help, no power in it like it had had before.

"I've had enough of you, God damned punk" The very sight of that piece of scum made my stomach pulse with disgust.

"And who are you?" He seemed to think he was better, more powerful. He would soon learn, he would pay for the thoughts which freely roamed through his disgusting head.

"My name is Alucard. I am but a servant for the Hellsing Organization. I deal with garbage like you." My eyes locked on her, her vague mind crying, with the little strength left, for help.

"Garbage like me? Ha!" his laugh echoed through the old church. "Who do you think you're talking to? Have you lost your mind?" the priest dressed-like vampire shouted in an arrogant manner, as he felt the urge to destroy that incompetent thing which had interrupted his plans and get on with them.

"No. You're even less than garbage, you're just scum. And that ridiculous costume." My smirk grew wider as I held back my laugh. "You look like some sort of sad carnival freak." I slowly made my way towards them. I wanted that piece of scum to let go of her immediately. "Just look at yourself wearing those priest robes. Don't you have any shame?" I sensed the ghouls that filled the church around me. Damn it. This was going to take longer than I thought. "I thought scum could at least feel shame?" His anger filled my heart with rage.

"I think you should die now." A growl escaped from his throat as he mentally ordered his ghouls to attack. As if from nowhere, the creatures, if they should be allowed to be called that, lifted from their apparently empty seats and aimed towards me.

"Captain" I froze as the little angel that was kept captive called towards who I presumed to be her master before this battle. The girl's eyes where filled with fear and sadness, this piece of shit would pay greatly for his actions tonight. After the shock, I continued to move forwards.

"You are a fool who creates slaves to do his dirty work." The hate I spat out was more than appropriate. "A coward and an incompetent incapable of doing anything on your own." I stopped my march, knowing that a ghoul's aim wasn't the best and fearing the proximity to the girl might have her injured. "You're not worthy of the lowest pits of Hell"

"Just kill him!" his patience had been drained as he shouted the order. I could hear the mixed sound of the guns and her heartbeat, the mixed smell of my blood, the decomposing ghouls and her fragrance. I could feel the bullets rip through me and her eyes locked on me, worried, fearing my death, crying for help, but most of all feeling guilty. She thought I was going to die, and she felt guilty for my death. A snap of fingers ordered the ghouls to stop. My eyes locked on hers as I fell to the ground. I could feel her despair, and somehow I felt my stone-like heart shrink in pain. "It looks like somebody was all talk" the carnival freak was extremely pleased with himself. He felt ever so powerful. The thought of him touching her made the blood in my veins boil with hatred. Then I felt the girls hopes disappear. Her thoughts now wondered if the death would be slow or fast, painless or painful. This only made my blood boil harder, as the red pitched moon slowly shined on my remains. My laugh slowly filled the old building as my body rematerialized. "What?" the priest's fear was food for my joy, as was the little angel's regaining hope. I slowly raised my body, wanting to see the expression on that freak's face. "Oh God." Was all he could speak.

"Shooting me is not going to do you any good" I slipped my tongue out of my mouth, mocking the frightened freak.

"One of us?" His mind could not place the pieces in the right order, still astonished by everything that was happening.

"You'll need more than guns to stop me" I felt my eyes fill with crimson red as I saw her defenseless position.

"Hurry up and kill him!" the freak was panicking, and even though I would have loved to play along, I couldn't stand a single second more seeing her in his grip. I gripped the Casull and slowly but swiftly started to exterminate all the unnecessary junk around me, never looking away form her.

"He's not human" her soft lips slowly turned into a smile as she observed me intensely. For a second a smile of my own appeared, but I quickly turned into a maniacal smirk.

"Stop it. What are you doing?" I almost felt as if he was sweating panic. "Both of us are vampires" Was he going to start begging? Oh, I would love to see him beg in vane for his pitiful life. I dropped the used up magazine and reloaded my Casull.

"You act more like a cockroach than a proper vampire. Left on your own you would cover the world in filth." I looked at the freak, spearing the view of the little angel for a second. "I can't stand your kind. You don't have the self respect to be a vampire you undead maggot." I felt the urge to rip his throat with my bare hands, but contained myself of such pleasure. "You barely know what you are!" I controlled my rage, thinking of what Master would do to me if I where to do such things to this disgusting freak. "As for me, I have my own reasons for serving my human Master." I aimed my Casull at the freak's heart. "But that is not a story for trash like you. This fires a 13mm explosive round, a silver cross from Lanchester Church was melted into the alloy for the bullets. Prepare yourself for an eternity in Hell" my body was bursting with enthusiasm as I imagined the ashes of this pitiful freak lying around the floor. And in that moment he fucked it all up. Shit. That coward. I hadn't thought of this possibility. He was now using my dearest angel as his shield. I swear to God I will kill him, and she will be saved.

"You'll have to kill the girl if you want to get to me," my mind quickly spun around all of the possible solutions. "and I don't think you can, plaything of the humans" his laugh only made my rage worse. I looked into the girls eyes, I lost myself in her blue orbs, and I felt her loose herself in my frightening crimson eyes. How could she relax at such a sight? I ignored the freak's attempt to dialog.

"_Police Girl_" I softly whispered into her mind.

"_Yes?_" her voice made my heart swell in relief.

"Stop it! Are you listening to me!?" the priests shouts broke my concentration. He would pay for that to.

"I'm going to fire my gun now and the bullet will rip through your lungs before it hits the maggot vampire's heart." I slowly said, feeling the words sink into her mind as a worried look took over her expression and her mind started to dwell on the thought of death.

"I… but… Wait a minute!" he urged as he felt every corner of his undead body shrink in fear. Her shocked eyes fell on mine, questioning me with great pain.

"I know you don't want to die tonight." I assured with a strong voice, my lips smoothly turning into a cheeky smile as my plan fell in place "Do you wan to come with me?" Her face fell in determination.

"No!" growled the freak. "Now hold on!" his grip tightened. My eyes got lost in hers again, feeling calm and assured.

"I can't force you into this. The decision has to be made of your own free will" my smile grew as I felt my heart swell more and more, my body feeling alive again. "So make the choice!" This second was the longest of my life and unlife. This decision would change everything forever. She looked into my eyes for the last time as her lips opened.

"Yes" and the she closed her eyes, awaiting the bullet to rip her lungs, to take her life. My lungs filled with air as my smile grew bigger, showing my sharp teeth. In less than a second my finger hit the trigger, sending the bullet straight towards them. Her eyes widened with pain as she felt the blow. The freak could not believe what had just happened. His eyes wide in disbelief as he flew towards the wall, thanks to the bullet's strength. Once he hit the wall, he dissolved into ash which fell all around the church. The girl now laid on the floor, breathing her last breaths, clutching the floor beneath her, her eyes looking for something. And that something seemed to be me. She tried to speak, but could only mutter incomprehensible words. I slowly kneeled beside her, slightly lifting her body. "I'm cold" her eyes locked on mine as she asked for my help. I bent down close to her in an over protective manner.

"Remember that the choice was always yours, Police Girl." Blood dripped from her mouth. It's sent was one of the sweetest I had ever smelt. It almost surpassed my Master's. I slowly licked it of her soft skin. Her eyes got lost in mine as she just observed me, trying not to blink, afraid that I'd be gone if she did. I chuckled as I held her closer to me. "This is where you're supposed to close your eyes" she smiled and took one last glance at me before she obeyed. I chuckled once more as I opened my mouth and slowly closed on to her neck. My fangs breaking the skin as her sweet and warm blood flooded my mouth. Her life was now being revealed to me. Her parents had been killed when she was still a very young girl. She had been mistreated since then by everybody she knew. Her decision to join the police force in order to find those who had killed her parents and to protect those that were weak and hopeless like she had been. Why would God give such a pure hearted person a hard and miserable life? And more to the point, why would he give her such a disgusting end? As he felt her life slip away, he decided that from now on he would protect this little angel girl. If God hadn't done it, the he would for eternity. He would show her the arts of the true Nosferatu and maybe someday, if life might grant him such wish, he would take her as his Draculina, his mate. But no mater what, he would always keep her close to him, for she would from now until forever be **his** little angel, his and no one else's.


End file.
